vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider
For detailed information about this series, visit the Kamen Rider Wiki. Summary The Kamen Rider Series (Japanese: 仮面ライダーシリーズ Hepburn: Kamen Raidā Shirīzu, translated as Masked Rider Series) is a metaseries of manga and tokusatsu television programs and films created by manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori. The Kamen Rider media generally features a motorcycle-riding superhero with an insect motif who fights supervillains, often known as kaijin (怪人). The franchise began in 1971 with the Kamen Rider television series, which followed college student Takeshi Hongo and his quest to defeat the world-conquering Shocker organization. Its popularity has grown; the original series spawned television and film sequels and launched the Second Kaiju Boom (also known as the Henshin Boom) on Japanese television during the early 1970s, impacting the superhero and action-adventure genres in Japan. Story (Main Continuity) *'Kamen Rider:' The story took place in a world plagued by Shocker, a mysterious terrorist organization. To further its plans for world domination, Shocker recruited its agents through kidnapping, turning their victims into mutant cyborgs and, ultimately, brainwashing them. However, one victim named Takeshi Hongo escaped just before the final brainwashing. With his sanity and moral conscience intact, Hongo battled Shocker's minions as the grasshopper-themed altered human (改造人間 kaizō ningen) superhero Kamen Rider 1. Another of Shocker's victims, freelance photographer Hayato Ichimonji, had also been given cyborg implants but was saved by Kamen Rider from the brainwashing process to become Kamen Rider #2. Assisted by motorcycle race team manager Tobei Tachibana and FBI agent Kazuya Taki, the Kamen Riders fought in both solo and partnered missions against both Shocker and its successor organization Gel-Shocker. *'Kamen Rider V3:' One night, Shiro Kazami accidentally witnesses a murder by the evil organization Destron, making him their next target. Shiro reported the story to the police. When he returned home, he found his family being murdered by the Hasami Jaguar, a jaguar monster with blades for hands. Hasami Jaguar then prepares to kill Junko and Shiro but is stopped by Shiro's high school teacher, Takeshi Hongo, who transformed into Kamen Rider 1. Shortly after he drove off the Destron forces, Kamen Rider 2 shows up, but too late. A vengeance-fueled Shiro asked the Riders to turn him into a cyborg. The next day, the Riders infiltrate the base, only to get caught in a trap. Shiro shows up and saves their lives, but gets injured in the process. The Riders had no choice but to turn Shiro into a cyborg. When the Riders were attacked, and almost killed, by Kame Bazooka, Shiro shows up as Kamen Rider V3. Now, Shiro uses his new power to protect humanity against Destron. *'Kamen Rider X:' Robotics scientist Keitaro Jin and his son Keisuke become caught up in the campaign of terror by an evil organization known as "G.O.D.." They are attacked and the professor's technology stolen, but before Keitaro dies, he is still able to perform surgery on his son. With the very last of his robotics technology, he transforms his son into "Kamen Rider X." To avenge his father's death and ensure the safety of the entire world, Keisuke uses this technology as he battles the monstrous minions of G.O.D. *'Kamen Rider Amazon:' A plane crashes in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Amazon (Daisuke Yamamoto) stranded without his parents. Soon adopted by an Incan tribe, Amazon becomes a wild child, living off the land. However, Amazon's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten Faced Demon, massacres his village, slaughtering everyone except himself in search for the powerful "GiGi Armlet," which gives the bearer extreme power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Amazon for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Daisuke, transforming him into the mighty "Kamen Rider Amazon" before he died. Arriving at Japan, Amazon battles Geddon without full knowledge of their reason for pursuing him. Befriending the nephew and niece of Professor Kousaka, Amazon learns the nature of the GiGi Armlet as he defeats Geddon and then the Garanda Empire. *'Kamen Rider Stronger:' Shigeru Jo joins the evil organization Black Satan after the death of his close friend Goro Numata, who he considered his mentor. He, promised power, and fueled by a desire for revenge, undergoes surgery to become one of Black Satan's super warriors. However, Shigeru knows that Black Satan was, in fact, the murderers of his friend; he was using Black Satan to gain new powers. The newly powered up Shigeru escapes from the Black Satan headquarters before they can brainwash him into following their campaign of evil and becomes Kamen Rider Stronger. *'New Kamen Rider (Skyrider):' Doctor Keitarō Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they let Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil monster, but into the powerful warrior Skyrider, using his newfound abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. *'Kamen Rider Super-1:' Kazuya Oki volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Only Kazuya can escape and determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he can transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1 to fight the evil Dogma Kingdom and later the Jin Dogma. *'Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together! (ZX):' Ryō Murasame is an aircraft pilot, one day he was taking his sister out on a ride along the Amazon when they were shot down by a UFO. They survived, captured by Badan Empire with his sister killed while Ryo became the Combat Roid known as ZX. His memory is erased by the Badan Empire and worked as their agent of evil. This doesn't last long as an accident occurs, which causes Ryō to regain his memory and escapes Badan. When Ambassador Darkness uses the Space Break System on the Kamen Riders, they synch their powers with ZX using his ZX Kick to kill Ambassador Darkness and destroy Badan's base as its Great Leader appears and bid the Riders farewell. Soon after, ZX joins the Kamen Riders as their 10th member. *'Kamen Rider Black:' After being kidnapped by the cult Gorgom on the night of their 19th birthday, stepbrothers Kohtaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki were submitted to a cyborg surgery to become the candidates for the next Gorgom Creation King. Both of them are called Century Kings and are destined to best each other in a final battle - whoever wins will become the next Creation King. Kohtaro escaped before getting brainwashed (which is the final step in the surgery), with help from his foster father, and turned against Gorgom. He soon finds out the horrific truth from his stepfather: Gorgom originally killed his real parents and, since both Kohtaro and Nobuhiko were born on the day of a solar eclipse, referred as "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon." Kohtaro, taking on the name of Kamen Rider Black. *'Kamen Rider Black RX:' After the downfall of Gorgom, Kohtaro Minami has gotten a job as a helicopter pilot in a business owned by the Sahara family, who have also taken him into their home. Kohtaro is later captured by the Crisis Empire and offered a place in their group. When Kohtaro refused, his King Stone was shattered, and he was thrown into space where the sun's radiation mutated his King Stone, and he mutated into Kamen Rider BLACK RX. With his new powers, he battles the Crisis Empire and thwarts their plans to take over Earth. *'Shin Kamen Rider Prologue:' Doctors Kazamatsuri and Onizuka are geneticists researching cures on diseases such as AIDS and cancer by performing experiments to strengthen the human body. The test subject is Shin Kazamatsuri, the motorcycle racer son of Doctor Kazamatsuri. Unknown to them, their operation is funded by a syndicate group, who plan to use this research to have the bodies of men strengthened for their own gain—they have already been experimenting in the field of cyborg soldiers, to a less-than-successful attempt. However, they did not count on Onizuka's secret ambitions; the mad Onizuka wanted to create a new species, by fusing a grasshopper's DNA with the test subject's, to start a new civilization and be their god. He has tested on himself but seems to be having greater success with Shin. Meanwhile, a murderous creature is stalking the city, while Shin dreams of it. While he believes he is the one causing the murders, he eventually finds out Onizuka's plan and discovers that it's Onizuka who has been behind the killings. Onizuka has experimented on himself and altered his genes, making him a humanoid grasshopper; the telepathy of grasshoppers allowed him to communicate with Shin, resulting in his witnessing the murders. The syndicate learns of Onizuka's plans and have him institutionalized. As if the syndicate were not enough, a CIA agent tracks Shin and wants him eliminated, for he doesn't know the actual threat he could pose. The repulsed Shin digs to find out all he can about the experiment he foolishly volunteered to be a part of, which is now altering his body and putting him and his loved ones in danger. *'Kamen Rider ZO:' Masaru Aso was the lab assistant of geneticist Doctor Mochizuki, used as one of his experiments related the creation of the Neo Organism, enabling him to transform into a grasshopper-like being called Kamen Rider ZO. He fled into the mountainside and went into a coma before he was awakened by a telepathic call two years later with an unconscious urge to protect Hiroshi Mochizuki, the son of Doctor Mochizuki. After an attempt to uncover the meaning of his transformation at Mochizuki Genetics, Masaru senses Hiroshi in danger and saves the boy from Doras as ZO. Weakened after reviving himself following the fight, Doras sends Koumori Man and Kumo Woman to pursue Hiroshi in the meantime. Masaru learns that Dr. Mochizuki mysteriously vanished before he revealed himself after a misunderstanding with Reiko and her karate class. By then, ZO battles Koumori Man to cover Hiroshi and Reiko's escape before they are sucked in a pocket dimension by Kumo Woman, both monsters created by Doras. But ZO saves them and kills Kumo Woman before Koumori Man swoops down and snatches Hiroshi off, with ZO in pursuit. After saving Hiroshi, Masaru reveals to Seikichi that Dr. Mochizuki used him in his experiments. Refusing to believe it, Hiroshi ran off before Masaru found him and fixed the watch, recognizing the melody that stirred him out of his rest as he helps Hiroshi cope with this new information. However, Koumori Man assumed Mochizuki's form to lure Hiroshi away and capture him with Doras knocking Masaru out cold. Making his way to a complex, ZO kills Koumori Man before making his way to Hiroshi and Dr. Mochizuki, learning that the geneticist was the one who woke him up and that the Neo Organism has been acting on its own whim the entire time to become the perfect being. ZO attempts to fight Doras, only to be assimilated into the Neo Organism. Doras then proceeds to use the boy as bait to force Mochizuki to complete its evolution. However, the watch manages to hold Doras at bay as ZO breaks out of the monster and Mochizuki sacrifices himself to destroy the pool, the Neo Organism's life source. The complex then detonates as ZO and Hiroshi escaped with their lives. Dropping Hiroshi off with Seikichi, Masaru leaves to parts unknown. *'Kamen Rider J:' After fulfilling the praying ceremony, the three oldest children of the alien Fog Mother hunt an ideal human, to feed that person to their newly hatched siblings. They find such a person in Kana, the young friend of environmentalist reporter Kouji Segawa as he was investigating the pollution by the lake. Protecting his young friend from the fiends as they escape them, Kouji is thrown over the cliff by the reptilian Agito as Kana is taken by the insectoid Zu. However, Kouji is resurrected by the Earth Spirits as a J-Powered Warrior, Kamen Rider J, acting on their will to fight the Fog with their emissary Berry as his guide. With Fog Mother sensing Kouji's presence, Agito attempts to finish the job in his true form, only to be killed by J. Hurrying to Kana, Kouji enters their domain and faces Zu as she assumes her true form. Facing her, J manages to mortally wound Zu as she grabs him, taking him before they crash into the fortress which is Fog Mother. After she dies, Kouji learns of Fog's intention of feeding humanity to them as Garai completes the ritual and sends Kana to the hatching chamber while manhandling Kouji. Berry intervenes to free Kana from Fog's spell before being struck down by Garai as Kana is sent down to her death while Fog Mother begins attacking a nearby city to prepare for her children's awakening. Assuming his Rider form, J fights Garai in his true form, Cobra Man, in a heated battle. After killing Garai, J is almost digested by Fog Mother as he attempts to save Kana. However, by absorbing the life energy around him, J kills off Fog's newly born spawn as he escapes the bowels of Fog Mother and assumes Jumbo Formation. After ripping Kana out of Fog Mother, J battles the monster before killing her as she attempted to take him down with her. Escaping Fog Mother's destruction, Kouji takes Kana to a serene environment with Berry watching from a distance. *'Kamen Rider Kuuga:' Long ago, the Gurongi Tribe terrorized the Linto (リント Rinto) until a warrior named Kuuga appeared and defeated the Gurongi, sealing their leader within a cave. In the present day, a multi-talented man named Yusuke Godai finds himself linked to the mysterious stoned belt that was found within the excavated cave as the Gurongi are resurrected and resume their deadly game on the descendants of the Linto, humanity itself. It is up to Yusuke, along with the assembled Science Police, to use the various powers of Kuuga to stop and defeat the Gurongi Tribesmen from their continuous killing and ensure the happiness of others. However, as the endgame draws near, Yusuke learns that there is a horrible revelation behind Kuuga and the Gurongis' leader. *'Kamen Rider Agito:' A man named Shouichi Tsugami has lost his memories. He doesn't know who he is, where he came from, or how he came upon his peculiar circumstances. Tsugami, seemingly for no reason, transforms into a powerful superhuman, Agito, whenever in the presence of the beings referred by the police as the "Unknown," a race of powerful monsters that have been causing murders around Tokyo, targeting certain people as their prey. In response, the police department unleashes their newest weapon: the G3 powersuit, originally developed to fight against the "Unidentified Lifeforms," the enemies of No.4 (Kamen Rider Kuuga). G3 and Agito don't know whether they should join up and defeat the Unknowns, their common enemy, or to combat each other, keeping the mysteries that entwine them separate. Ultimately, even more mysteries unfold, with the appearance of Kamen Rider Gills, who is on a search to uncover why his father committed suicide. These mysteries and others collide, as the true nature of Agito would ultimately determine the fate of humanity. *'Kamen Rider Ryuki:' Thirteen Card Decks (カードデッキ Kādo Dekki) were created for thirteen Kamen Riders. They make Contracts with monsters from the mysterious Mirror World (ミラーワールド Mirā Wārudo), a parallel world opposite to the real one in which only the Kamen Riders can exist. The Riders draw on their monsters' strength in exchange for feeding them the life force of the creatures they destroy. The creator of the Advent Cards (アドベントカード Adobento Kādo) has only one rule: that there can be only one Kamen Rider. The others must be killed, and the sole victor will be granted a single wish, which leads to a conflict known as the Rider War. *'Kamen Rider 555:' The Smart Brain corporation, the world's most powerful corporation, is trying to take over the world using Orphnoch, the next stage in humanity's evolution, to covertly kill off the human population. In pursuit of this, they develop three suits of power armor, called Rider Gear (Delta, Faiz, and Kaixa), to find and protect the Orphnoch King, who can fix a defect within Orphnoch DNA which causes their genetic structure to break down, leading to death. The Rider Gears are stolen by Hanagata, the Goat Orphnoch and former chief of Smart Brain. He sends them to his foster children (dubbed the Ryuseiji, after the school they attended) so they can stop the Orphnoch from achieving their goal. However, Rider Gears were designed to be worn by Orphnoch, and humans are unable to activate the systems without undergoing genetic modification. A young loner, Takumi Inui, is unwittingly drawn into the conflict between the Orphnoch and humans and becomes Kamen Rider Faiz to save the life of Mari Sonoda, one of the Ryuseiji. The Smart Brain begins targeting him in an attempt to retrieve the Faiz Gear. *'Kamen Rider Blade:' Ten thousand years ago, a massive battle known as the Battle Royal was fought by fifty-two demons known as the Undead, each representing a species fighting for dominance over all others. The winner was the Human Undead, known as Category Two of Hearts, giving dominion of the Earth to humanity. In the present day, archaeologists discover the sealed Undead, and accidentally set them free. Thus, a new Battle Royal begins. Having developed the Rider System, based on the Joker's ability to copy sealed Undead, the organization BOARD (Board Of Archaeological Research Department) equips two young men, who become Kamen Riders: Kazuma Kenzaki and Sakuya Tachibana fight together as Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Garren to protect humans from Undead and seal them. Also fighting Undead is the mysterious Chalice, a Kamen Rider whose purpose is unknown. Also, a young man struggles to free himself from the control of the sealed Undead powering his own Undead-made Rider System, fighting as Kamen Rider Leangle. *'Kamen Rider Hibiki:' The Kamen Riders, known as Oni, battle man-eating beasts called Makamou with "pure sound." One of the Oni, a man named Hibiki, ends up having a teacher and apprentice-like relationship with Asumu Adachi. A young boy unsure of himself and is at a crossroads in his life as he transitions to high school, Asumu learns to be an adult through watching Hibiki and the other Oni as they all train together to hone their skills in fighting the Makamou and the homunculi aiding them. However, the sudden rise of Makamou numbers proves to be a prelude to an upcoming calamity. *'Kamen Rider Kabuto:' The story revolves around a man named Souji Tendou. He has trained his entire life while waiting for the Kabuto Zecter so that he may properly take up the name of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Making many enemies while at the same time meeting other Riders with mysterious origins of how they got there, Tendou attempts to accomplish his goal at all costs: destroying all Worms that otherwise threaten humanity. He meets Arata Kagami, who later becomes Kamen Rider Gatack, the two work together to save humanity from the alien Worms that arrived from a meteorite seven years ago. *'Kamen Rider Den-O:' Ryotaro Nogami is a young man with a lot of bad luck. One day, he finds a strange pass and things got stranger from a mysterious girl, and a large time-traveling train to being possessed by an entity called an Imagin, beings from an alternate future whose kind are attempting to change the past. Though slightly confused about the nature of the crisis, Ryotaro, along with the aid of the hot-headed, violent Imagin, dubbed Momotaros, becomes Kamen Rider Den-O, traveling to different times on the DenLiner to battle the evil Imagin to prevent them from altering the past to affect the present and future. *'Kamen Rider Kiva:' Twenty-two years after the disappearance of his father, Wataru Kurenai lives in an infamous "haunted house" where he is destined as Kamen Rider Kiva to fight life-draining monsters called Fangires, the very race his father fought years ago before his disappearance. Wataru must also deal with Kamen Rider Ixa who is part of an organization seeking to destroy the Fangire menace, as well as the Fangires' own Rider, Kamen Rider Saga. The story is split between the actions of Wataru in the present (2008-09) and his father Otoya in the past (1986-87), slowly revealing the link between the Fangire Race and Kiva. *'Kamen Rider Decade:' The story revolves around the nine previous universes of the Kamen Riders from the Heisei era merging into one, something that would destroy all the worlds. To prevent this, Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and is told that to protect his own world; he must travel with Natsumi and her grandfather to the other Kamen Riders' Worlds (referred to as an A.R. World or Another Rider's World) and eliminate the anomaly in that world. Along the way, confronting the mysterious Narutaki and the thief Daiki Kaito, they are joined by Yusuke Onodera of the World of Kuuga and Kivala of the World of Kiva. *'Kamen Rider W:' In the ecologically-minded city of Futo (風都 Fūto, the "Windy City"), where nearly everything is powered by windmills, the people live in harmony. However, the Sonozaki Family sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties who use them to become monsters called Dopants, committing crimes with the police force powerless to stop them. To make matters worse, the Gaia Memories carry a dangerous toxin that causes their users to go insane to the point where they could die from the life-threatening devices. After the death of his boss, the self-proclaimed hard-boiled (actually half-boiled) detective Shotaro Hidari works with the mysterious Philip, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Shotaro and Philip use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep Futo safe. *'Kamen Rider OOO:' Eiji Hino is a traveling man who has no place to call home and a tragic past. When coin-based homunculi known as the Greeed awaken after their 800-year slumber to attack humans and feed off of their desires, the disembodied arm of the Greeed named Ankh gives Eiji a belt and three Medals to fight the other Greeed as Kamen Rider OOO. The mysterious Kougami Foundation approaches Eiji and begins assisting him in his fight against the Greeed, though their true motives are not clear. As Eiji fights the Greeed and their Yummy monsters, learning more of the Greeed and Ankh, he starts to find a purpose beyond his journey. *'Kamen Rider Fourze:' Amanogawa High School has become the center of strange happenings, and things only get stranger when the bad boy styled transfer student Gentaro Kisaragi attempts to make friends in his own unique way, reuniting with childhood friend and self-professed space travel otaku Yuki Jojima, all while gaining the ire of loner Kengo Utahoshi. When the campus becomes overrun with monstrous constructs called Zodiarts, Kengo, and Yuki attempt to use the strange devices they have found in the Rabbit Hatch lunar base that they access through a locker on an off-limits part of campus to fight them. However, Gentaro interferes in their plans, in part due to Kengo's body unable to handle the strains of battle, and uses the devices to transform into Fourze. Upon learning of other heroes called Kamen Riders, Gentaro creates the Kamen Rider Club whose membership includes Yuki, Kengo, the school's queen bee Miu Kazashiro, Miu's jock ex-boyfriend Shun Daimonji, garishly styled social butterfly JK and goth girl Tomoko Nozama. Later joined by Ryusei Sakuta, a transfer student who transforms into Kamen Rider Meteor, and their teacher Mr. Chuta Ohsugi, the Kamen Rider Club and Kamen Rider Fourze learn of the Horoscopes, an evolved group of Zodiarts who have been orchestrating events on the school grounds to build up their ranks. As the battle escalates, the Horoscopes sets their motions to the final phase of their master plan before Kengo discovers his actual existence. *'Kamen Rider Wizard:' A mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Soma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt and Wizard Rings from a mysterious White Wizard so that he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto. *'Kamen Rider Gaim:' Because of the large company, Yggdrasill Corporation setting up shop in the once bustling city of Zawame (沢芽市 Zawame-shi); the community started to become more like a jōkamachi (城下町 castle town). To escape the feeling of being under castle authority, dance crews were formed by young people to bring joy back to the public. Along with this is a popular game that uses the mysterious Lockseeds that contain strange monsters called Inves that are said to come from another dimension. As the game becomes more popular, tears in reality begin to open that bring the Inves from their home dimension to Earth. Kouta Kazuraba, a young man who recently quit his dance crew Team Gaim (to help his sister Akira Kazuraba), finds a special Lockseed and the Sengoku Driver to become an Armored Rider, named Armored Rider Gaim. He must fight the sudden appearance of the Inves, but also against other the armored-Kamen Riders known as Armored Riders, effectively becoming a Sengoku period-like conflict for only one victor to prove themselves that they have the right to possess the power of the Helheim Forest, the proverbial forbidden fruit. But while adamant to obtain the Golden Fruit to save the world, Kouta's goal involves him having a predestined confrontation with Kaito who desires the fruit's power to shatter the status quo of the world. *'Kamen Rider Drive:' Shinnosuke Tomari is a former elite police officer in the Metropolitan Police who after an event that traumatized one of his colleagues has been "demoted" into the Special Investigations Division, a group that looks into the strange happenings in the city, particularly the "Heavy Acceleration" events that leave people unable to move that the public have termed the "Slowdown." When he is chosen by the Drive Driver and Tridoron, Shinnosuke transforms into Kamen Rider Drive and is tasked with battling the Roidmudes who wish to take over the world by eliminating humanity. *'Kamen Rider Ghost:' Takeru Tenkuji is a teen who aspires to be a Ghost Hunter just like his late father. On his eighteenth birthday, he is murdered by two monsters who are part of a race known as the Gamma. He is miraculously revived; however, he must gather fifteen Ghost Eyecons based on fifteen historical figures within 99 days; otherwise, he will permanently cease to exist. Along his quest, he battles more of the Gamma monster race, who also seek the Eyecons for an unknown evil purpose. Takeru must defeat the Gamma and at the same time, find a way to save himself in time. *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid:' 5 years ago, a new type of virus, named the Bugster Virus, infected humanity and turned them into creatures called Bugsters. In the present day, Emu Hojo, an intern, and a genius gamer receive the Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Along with several other Riders, Emu must compete to save people from the Bugster Virus and become the "super doctor" who'll save humanity! *'Kamen Rider Build:' 10 years ago, the “Pandora Box” was found on Mars. On Earth, it created walls that divided Japan into Touto (Eastern Capital), Hokuto (Northern Capital) and Seito (Western Capital) and brought along the Smash, unidentified lifeforms that attack people. Sento Kiryu, a prodigy physicist, transforms into Kamen Rider Build to fight the Smash. The Touto government requests his help in deciphering the mystery behind the Pandora Box and the Smash. There is one mystery not even Sento can solve: his own past. The only memory he has left for more than 20 years is the existence of a sinister figure called Night Rogue. There is one man who holds the key to Sento’s memories: A prison escapee by the name of Ryuga Banjo, who adamantly denies committing the murder he is accused of. Misora Isurugi, who works with Sento, can purify the harmful components the Smash are made of. Sento transforms into Kamen Rider Build to uncover the mystery surrounding the Pandora Box, the Smash and his amnesia. *'Kamen Rider Zi-O:' In the fall of 2018, a time machine appears before Sougo Tokiwa, a high schooler that has always dreamed of becoming a king. Then, Tsukuyomi appears from the time machine, telling the hero, “I come from the year 2068, a world without hope where the Oma Zi-O, the king of demons reigns supreme.” She has come from the future in a desperate effort to change her own time. She then gives the hero an ominous warning “You will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, King of Time, the demon destined to rule the world.” Can this really be the hero’s fate? This is the story of a Kamen Rider who would be king, who will fight to save the past, present, and future, encountering the various Heisei Kamen Riders throughout space-time. *'Kamen Rider Zero-One:' Japan has entered a new era. Hiden Intelligence, the leading company in the field of artificial intelligence (AI), has developed a way to utilize these A.Is in human form, known as HumaGear. They're no different from humans and have become a staple in both public and private life. However, a terrorist organization known as "MetsubouJinrai.NET" has hacked into several of these HumaGears and turned them against society for the sake of eliminating humanity. To combat this, the government has established the Artificial Intelligence Military Squad, or A.I.M.S., to destroy these sabotaged HumaGears. Meanwhile, a failed stage comedian named Aruto Hiden has suddenly been appointed the chairman of Hiden Intelligence after his grandfather's death. Although he was initially uninterested, he witnessed firsthand of the terrorist attacks by "MetsubouJinrai.NET" and decided to fight as Kamen Rider Zero-One for the sake of keeping up appearances as chairman. From here on out, an explosive war has been ignited between Aruto, MetsubouJinrai.NET, and A.I.M.S. Powers of the Verse The verse is very powerful, with some Riders being able to tank nuclear explosions, another Rider being a planetary threat, some Riders have affected several universes with reality-warping, others are capable of time manipulation, and there are generally many other broken abilities. The Overlord of Darkness from Kamen Rider Agito created humans and the lifeforms known as the Lords (called "Unknown" by human), also displaying the ability to realign the Scorpio constellation while on Earth, resurrect the dead and planetary level psionic abilities among his powers. The Overlord of Light is comparable to him. Megahex from the Movie Taisen crossovers is a planet that uses drone bodies to assimilate forms of matter, upgrading himself with other types of technology. Mituaki Gamou from Kamen Rider Fourze'' reverse-engineered the Core Switch sent to Earth by the Presenters to developed technology to evolve humanity through cosmic energy, with the Horoscopes that he is a member of being the end product. Calculations *Kuuga Mighty Rising Kick' *'Genm slinging the moon''' Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * DucantheChoju * Flamethrowerman09 * Kowt * NoMoreTalking * Asdfg55544 * Jamesthetaker * TheMasculineMineta * LinkSlayerLvX Opponents Neutral Kamen Riders Showa * Kamen Rider 1 * Kamen Rider 2 * Kamen Rider V3 * Riderman * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Sky Rider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black & Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Shin * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J Heisei * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider G-3 * Kamen Rider Gills * Kamen Rider Another Agito * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Knight * Kamen Rider Zolda * Kamen Rider Ohja * Kamen Rider Scissors * Kamen Rider Gai * Kamen Rider Raja * Kamen Rider Tiger * Kamen Rider Imperer * Kamen Rider Verde * Kamen Rider Femme * Kamen Rider Odin * Kamen Rider Ryuga * Kamen Rider Alternative Zero * Kamen Rider Faiz * Kamen Rider Kaixa * Kamen Rider Delta * Kamen Rider Psyga * Kamen Rider Orga * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Chalice * Kamen Rider Garren * Kamen Rider Leangle * Kamen Rider Hibiki * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Gatack * Kamen Rider Drake * Kamen Rider Sasword * Kamen Rider KickHopper * Kamen Rider PunchHopper * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto * Kamen Rider Caucasus * Kamen Rider Hercus * Kamen Rider Ketaros * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Zeronos * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Ixa * Kamen Rider Saga * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Diend Heisei Phase 2 * Kamen Rider Double * Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Skull * Kamen Rider Joker * Kamen Rider Cyclone * Kamen Rider Eternal * Kamen Rider OOO * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Wiseman * Kamen Rider Beast * Kamen Rider Sorcerer * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Ryugen * Kamen Rider Zangetsu * Kamen Rider Gridon * Kamen Rider Bravo * Kamen Rider Knuckle * Kamen Rider Kurokage * Kamen Rider Duke * Kamen Rider Sigurd * Kamen Rider Marika * Kamen Rider Fifteen * Kamen Rider Tyrant * Kamen Rider Idunn * Kamen Rider Saver * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Mach * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Lupin * Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider 4 * Kamen Rider Ghost * Kamen Rider Specter * Kamen Rider Necrom * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Brave * Kamen Rider Snipe * Kamen Rider Lazer * Kamen Rider Poppi * Kamen Rider Genm * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kamen Rider Cronos * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kamen Rider Grease * Kamen Rider Rogue * Kamen Rider Evolt * Kamen Rider Killbus * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha * Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma * Kamen Rider Amazon Neo * Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kamen Rider Geiz * Kamen Rider Woz * Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi * Kamen Rider Shinobi * Kamen Rider Quiz * Kamen Rider Kikai * Kamen Rider Ginga * Kamen Rider Barlckxs * Kamen Rider Zonjis * Kamen Rider Zamonas Reiwa * Kamen Rider Zero-One * Kamen Rider Vulcan * Kamen Rider Valkyrie * Kamen Rider Horobi * Kamen Rider Jin Kaijin Showa Era Kaijin * Shocker Leader (Kamen Rider) * SHOCKER (Kamen Rider) * Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X) * Apollo Geist (DCD) * King Dark (Kamen Rider X) * Shadowmoon (Kamen Rider Black/Black RX) * Doras (Kamen Rider ZO) *Shadow Moon Heisei Era Kaijin * N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) * Crocodile Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Centipede Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Lobster Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Spider Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Dragon Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * White Joker (Kamen Rider Blade) * Cassis Worm (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Masato Mishima (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Jiro/Garulu (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Ramon/Basshaa (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Riki/Dogga (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Bat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Paradoxa Undead (Kamen Rider Decade) * Tiger Orphnoch (Kamen Rider Decade) Heisei Phase 2 Kaijin * Terror Dopant (Kamen Rider W) * Jun Kazu (Kamen Rider W) * Kamen Rider Core (Movie Taisen Core) * Uva (Kamen Rider OOO) * Kazari (Kamen Rider OOO) * Mezool (Kamen Rider OOO) * Gamel (Kamen Rider OOO) * Kiyoto Maki (Kamen Rider OOO) * Super Ginga-Oh (Movie Taisen Mega Max) * Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) * Xatan (Movie Taisen Ultimatum) * Eel (Movie Taisen Ultimatum) * Gahra (Movie Taisen Ultimatum) * Medusa (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Phoenix (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Sora Takigawa/Gremlin (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Amadum (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Ogre (Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim (Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) * Rosyuo (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Kougane (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Megahex (Movie Taisen Full Throttle) * Heart (Kamen Rider Drive) * Brain (Kamen Rider Drive) * Medic (Kamen Rider Drive) * Paradox Roidmude (Kamen Rider Drive) * Kamen Rider Gold Drive (Kamen Rider Drive) * Da Vinci Gamma (Super Movie Taisen Genesis) * Adel (Kamen Rider Ghost) * Argos (Kamen Rider Ghost) * Great Eyezer (Kamen Rider Ghost) * Graphite Bugster (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * Gamedeus (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * Doctor Pacman (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations) * Crow Amazon (Kamen Rider Amazons) Another Riders *Another Build (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Ex-Aid (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Fourze (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Faiz (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Wizard (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another OOO (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Gaim (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Ghost (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Shinobi (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Quiz (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Ryuga (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Kikai (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Zi-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Blade (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Agito (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Hibiki (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Kiva (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Kabuto (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Den-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another W (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Kuuga (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Ryuki (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Drive (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Another Decade (Kamen Rider Zi-O) Other Characters * Kaoru Ichijo (Kamen Rider Kuuga) * Creation King Shadow Moon (Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis) Category:Kamen Rider Category:Verses Category:TV Series Category:Manga Category:Science Fiction